


History 101

by jessgrabo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessgrabo/pseuds/jessgrabo
Summary: Bucky attends high school history classes with Peter and co. to catch up on past events.





	History 101

“Thanks again for the ride Mr. Falcon!” The too chipper kid, Ned, nearly shouts, causing Bucky to squeeze his eyes and clench his normal fist. The noise this early in the morning was too much for the man, and Peter snoring on his metal shoulder wasn’t helping.   
“Hey Spider-parker…” Bucky lightly nudges the brunet, mockingly bringing up Peter’s struggle of addressing heroes.   
Peter’s eyes flash open, filled with a second of fear before settling down, recognizing the constant jabber of Ned in the passenger seat, and Sam amicably answering the boy’s questions. Letting out a shaky breath, Peter finally sits up straight, groaning a little at the sight of the school ahead.   
“Can someone please call in with a mission?” The boy asked, running his fingers through his hair, succeeding only in freshly messing up the look.   
Bucky nods, glancing at the school with an unreadable expression. “Yeah… I wish.” His voice, while still monotone, betrays a hint of anxiety, and possibly fear.   
The car stops at the entrance, scrambling with kids and the remnants of teenage graffiti, Sam turns around to look at the two heroes in the backseat.   
“You boys ready for school?” The soldier asks, a shit-eating grin taking up his whole face.   
Bucky rolls his eyes at the man, wishing that Mrs. Potts had been the one to drive like usual, or even Happy.   
Peter clears his throat, staring out the window with a disappointed stare. “Thanks Mr. Wilson.” Peter makes his way out of the car, leaving the door open for Bucky.  
Ned senses the nervous tension and hops out, “You’re the best Sa…Sir.” Then waits with Peter on the steps, probably discussing the latest LEGO set he bought.   
Bucky rubs his eyes furiously with his pale hand, shaking at the sound of some girl screaming. Sam sighs.   
“It’s just one day man. And it’s better than a debriefing of the last couple decades by Fury, I promise you won’t lose the few brain cells you have.”   
“At least I have some to lose,” Bucky shoots back, a small smile turning up his lips.   
“Yeah, yeah.” Sam shakes his head. “Enjoy the lesson, and play nice with the other kids.” He adds, turning back around to face the front of the car.   
Bucky exits the car and towers over Ned and Peter, the former beaming up happily while the latter seems to be power napping standing up.  
“Love you guys! Have a good first day Jamesy!” Sam waves, driving off cackling.   
Bucky growls out a couple of incomprehensible threats, then pushed a stray piece of hair behind his ear.   
Ned suddenly perks up even more, roughly pushing Peter’s shoulder. “Let’s get to class.” He mumbles, leading the way into the building.   
The assassin looks around, not seeing any immediate threats, but follows the two boys into the building anyways, not wanting to get lost in highschool ... that was always Steve’s job, being short had its drawbacks.   
Entering proved to be useless when the teacher was struggling to unlock the classroom door, of course the one the trio was headed for. The bell ringing scares the teacher into dropping the keys, but also rings in Bucky’s ears for far too long.   
“Hey Penis Parker!!” A voice sneers behind them, laughter erupting from around the hall.   
Peter sighs, while Ned gives him a sympathetic smile. “Hi Flash.” Peter turns to address a shorter kid, wearing a green jacket and some brand name jeans.   
“So Ned, did you finally get a date? Never thought some goth chick would stoop low enough for you.” Flash taunts, eyeing Bucky with a haughty glare.   
Ned and Peter both move to stand in front of Bucky, a gesture that truly shocks the man, and glare at Flash.   
“Just leave us alone Flash.” Peter says, quietly maintaining eye contact with his enemy.   
Flash smirks. “Yeah whatever loser.”   
Bucky glances up to see the teacher and the majority of the kids in the classroom, out of sight. As Flash turns to walk in himself, Bucky grabs the kid by the collar and “softly” shoves him into an empty locker.   
“What the hell man?” The kid shouts, fear radiating off of him.   
Bucky simply glares, full Winter Soldier style, before leaning in close to whisper. “Leave then alone.” Then slams the locker shut without another word.   
The dark haired man then leads the way into the classroom, sitting in the back at the middle of three desks. Peter and Ned look at each other in shock before hurriedly sitting on either side of the soldier.   
“Uncle Bucky, did you really need to do that, it seems- kinda unnecessary” Peter stammers out, reaching into his backpack for something.   
“What like his existence isn’t?” M.J. snarks from across the room, lounging against the wall with one foot on the window.   
Ned snorts in agreement while Bucky nods appreciatively at the girl. “Back in my day kid, the principle just smacked you in the head. I went easy on that asshole.” The man assured Peter, leaning his metal arm on the small desk in front of him.   
Ned continues to stare, still shocked at the fact that James Buchanan Barnes was in his history class, and sitting right next to him. “Mr white wolf, Barnes sir, I’m behind you, I agree one hundred percent with your methods. I’d just like to say thank you, for being here today.” Ned mumbles, tears forming at the beauty he just experienced.   
Bucky smiles. “Bucky is fine kid.” Then winces at the sound of the school bell echoing in the room.   
Peter looks up at Bucky, breathing heavy at the sound of the bell, before ducking his head down again and unwrapping a package. The teacher finally gets the projector working and begins to start the class. Ironically, the whole period will be focused on WW2, and the adventures of Captain America and James Barnes. What a shock. Bucky settles in for the bullshit while Peter silently begins using his metal arm as a canvas for his magnet art.   
“So Steven Rogers was a brave and disciplined man…” The teacher begins to drone on, earning a scoff from Bucky.   
“More like stupid.” He mumbled under his breath, enjoying the confused look on Ned’s face.   
“Really Mr…. Bucky?” Ned asks, leaning closer so as not to be caught speaking.   
Bucky nods at Peter on his opposite side. “Like how this one rode into space on a donut, and fought aliens twice his size, Steve would jump out of a plane without a parachute and use a prop shield against gunfire.”   
At the mention of his name, Peter looks up, simultaneously knocking down the tower. “Hey! I’m not stupid!” He protests, glaring at his two friends, with all the intensity of a small kitten.   
“You sure?” MJ asks, making the trio jump at the sound of her voice from behind them.   
“How’d you get there so quietly?” Ned asks, glancing at the front of the classroom momentarily.   
MJ shrugs, then turns to look back at Peter. “You seriously thought no one knew about you being Spider-Man, when everyone in this conversation figured it out within a week.” She points out, earning a warning groan from Peter.   
“Don’t say that out loud!” The boy attempts to hiss, but instead sounds more like a question.   
MJ and Bucky make eye contact and shake their heads at the boy’s stupidity, before turning their attention to different things.   
Bucky glances down at the tower being rebuilt on his forearm. Magnets of either hot rod red and gold, or blue and gold, grow taller as they shift sizes to stick together better. Amazingly enough, the magnets were a gift from the combined efforts of Harley and Morgan. While very few people know, the magnets were a gift after another panic attack after many, even lesser known, Bucky has a set of his own back at the compound.   
Peter yawns, placing the last magnet on the top, before looking behind at MJ. “Whatcha drawing?” He asks, eyes dropping a little.   
The girl lifts up her notebook and shows off the pencil drawing of Bucky. “I like to draw people in crisis.” She explains, earning a gasp from Ned.   
“For once can you not be you?” The boy begs, looking at Bucky with a concerned expression.   
Bucky eyes the drawing, taking in the long dark hair, pushed back to reveal tired eyes that have seen too much. Glancing back up at MJ, the soldier nods.   
“I like it.” He answers simply, then checks his pocket when a bleep comes from it.   
Still struggling to understand the new technology, Stark promised flying cars, not creepy all knowing computers in your pants, Bucky manages to open up the message from Sam.   
Hope your class was fun and you learned all sorts of new old things!   
Bucky groaned, he’d get that flying pest back.   
But just got an alert, HYDRA scientist has been located in Vietnam, so we need to go.   
Bucky glances around the classroom before responding to the text. A determined smirk appearing on his face.   
On it, but I’m bringing the spider kid… he’s my new partner.  
Sending the text, Bucky nods for Peter to stand up and exit the classroom with him. The teacher looks about to question the departure, but closes his mouth after one look from Bucky. Peter waves at MJ and Ned as the door shuts behind him.   
“How’s Vietnam sound?” Bucky asks, leading the way to the entrance.   
“Good…” Peter replies, obviously distracted by something. “But wait one second.” He pauses, running over to a row of lockers.   
Bucky watched as the kid opens a locker, resulting in a scared Flash falling out in front of the kid. Flash takes one look at Bucky and scrambled up and down the hallway without a single word.   
“Okay, now we can go.” Peter nods, passing Bucky to open the door.   
The soldier stands there, eyes locked on the floor where Flash had lain. Looking up at Peter waiting by the doors, Bucky sighs, jumping a little at the sound of the school bell going off. Guess high school hasn’t changed at all.


End file.
